Some virtual reality (VR) devices, such as head-mounted displays (HMDs), allow a user to experience 3D virtual reality environments. In some known systems, HMDs display a different image for each eye of the user (e.g., in order to give the user a sense of depth). Some users of VR HMDs, however, may experience motion sickness while wearing the HMD. It has been found that higher display frame rates may help alleviate this issue. For example, a frame rate of 90 frames per second (fps) has been found to reduce motion sickness (for most users) to an acceptable level. Game engines at the core of modern games try to maintain high fps in order to provide a better experience for users. However, due to the highly dynamic nature of game play, the demands on the graphical processing unit (GPU) may fluctuate.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.
In the description below, the term “module” refers broadly to software, hardware, or firmware (or any combination thereof) components. Modules are typically functional components that can generate useful data or other output using specified input(s). A module may or may not be self-contained. An application program (also called an “application”) may include one or more modules, or a module can include one or more application programs.